


Story of Gingka Hagane

by dawnjohnson43



Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [1]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Brother!Kyoya, Brother!Masamune, F/M, Gingka and Masamune are besties, Gingka is tired, I’m tired, M/M, Ryo is a bad dad, Sister!Madoka, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: Blue. All Gingka Hagane could see was a strange blue light.The light faded and gave way to a man standing above him. The man was tan-skinned and had red spikey hair. The man smiled softly at him and whispered one sentence.“You are the First Prince of the Hagane Clan. Your name is Gingka. And one day you will become King of the World.”
Relationships: Hagane Ginga | Gingka Hagane & Hagane Ryo, Hagane Ginga | Gingka Hagane/Ryuga, Hagane Ginga | Gingka Havana & Kadoya Masamune
Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809001
Kudos: 4





	Story of Gingka Hagane

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a little insight into Gingka’s past that we won’t deeply go into, but I really liked writing it. I hope you like reading it.

Blue. All Gingka Hagane could see was a strange blue light. 

The light faded and gave way to a man standing above him. The man was tan-skinned and had red spikey hair. The man smiled softly at him and whispered one sentence.

“ _You are the First Prince of the Hagane Clan. Your name is Gingka. And one day you will become King of the World_.”

———————

And yet, here he was. That scene was from over 15 years ago. Now, Gingka sat in the royal garden of the Kingdom of Japan watching over his two friends who were in a heated bey battle.

Gingka never wore his royal garments. Instead, he chose to wear a long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, black pants, and navy blue colored shoes. He also wore a red headband with a Pegasus on it with two wings. He also inherited dark red spikey hair from his father. The only sign that he was royalty was the family crest on the back of his jacket. He was watching his two friends Masamune Kadoya and Kyoya Tategami having a bey battle. They were half-brothers who were seeing each other for the first time in eight years. Today was the day the WBBA (World Beyblades Battle Association) would start their experiments. Today was the day that Gingka would fully fuse with Pegasus’s powers. He clenched his fist as he thought of the physical trials he was about to go through.

“Go, Striker!”

Masamune’s shout broke Gingka out of his thoughts. He liked having the unicorn blader around. He would never get lost in his head when he had such a strong friend around him all the time.

Striker slammed into Leone, breaking through the Lion Gale Force Wall. The two beys slammed into each other repeatedly, crating sparks of friction. Kyoya laughed at the blast of energy that came out.

“Shit! You’ve gotten good, kid,” Kyoya complimented his younger brother.

“I’m not a kid! I’m on your level now!” Masamune shouted as Striker started pushing Leone back.

“Masamune! Kyoya!” A particularly female voice shouted.

Flower petals. Pink, soft flower petals.

The girl was wearing a salmon colored dress with a flower covered bodice. The top part was covered in a golden glittery pattern. And the skirt was made of at least five layers. The bottom part of the skirt was covered in dark red, orange, and gold patterning. And the sides of the skirt fanned out. She looked _beautiful_.

The girl walked up to the stadium and picked up both Leone and Striker with no hesitation.

“What are you doing wearing out your beys? Do you not remember what the director said?”

“Hey! Give Leone back, you brat!” Kyoya launched at her but she moved out of the way.

“Kyoya, calm down!” The girl yelled as she dodged his moves. “Leone needs to rest because you start testing tomorrow!” 

Kyoya growled (like a _deep_ growl), “No! Give me my bey!”

Masamune captured the girl from behind and lifted her by her waist. She yelped, dropping the beys, before she started flailing her arms.

“Ahh! Masamune, put me down!” Masamune laughed before dropping her. He then tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. Kyoya chuckled before joking in on tormenting his younger sister.

“Stop! Stop! You’ll ruin my dress!” The girl shrieked with laughter as she was attacked by her older brothers. 

Masamune jumped up and went to pick up Striker. “How you like that, Madoka Amano?”

_Madoka Amano. Soft, pink flower petals._

———————

Gingka was currently hooked up to multiple machines in a white room with four walls. One wall to his left side had a window and door to where the control panel. Pegasus was sitting in a pedestal in front of him. The machines measured his heart rate, lung capacity, breathing rate, blood flow, and brain waves. He was also hooked up to a ventilator that would give him extra oxygen when needed.

Hikaru’s voice sounded through the PA system, “Okay, Gingka. We’re ready to start testing. We need to see how long you can stay running. As long as you keep running, Pegasus will keep on spinning.”

Gingka nodded and heard the treadmill starting up. _Keep on running, Gingka. You **need** to be king._

“3. 2. 1. Run!”

And Gingka ran. He ran like his life depended on it. Because someday it will.

———————

“En garde!”

Gingka got into position, one hand was behind his back while the other held the sword. His body was sore and tired, but he kept pushing on. If not for Pegasus or his dad’s legacy, but for himself. He could do this. He could beat Ryuga.

Ryuga slammed his sword against Gingka’s sword so hard that the air vibrates around them. Ryuga smirked as he leaned in. And Gingka let out a grunt as he pushed the Dragon Emperor back and jumped away. Ryuga launched his attack again and this time Gingka was pushed back onto his butt. The taller male chuckled as he pushed his sword against his chest.

“Looks like I beat you again, huh, old friend?”

_Man, I hate that guy._

———————

Gingka stared at the door to his dad’s office, hesitating. The only time his dad ever wanted to see him was when he was failing. Gingka passed all of the stamina and attacked exams but he wasn’t doing well when it came to defense. It’s bad enough that he didn’t know proper swordplay, but it’s even worse that Ryuga has to be his partner. Ryuga was hard to deal with. He made Gingka feel weird, in a good and bad way. 

_Ugh, now is not the time to think about him. I need focus for this._

Gingka finally pushed open the door and made his way to his dad’s desk. He sat in the velvet plush chair, and looked to the floor. His dad cleared his throat before speaking.

“Gingka, I’m aware that you know about the WBBA’s relationship with the Dragon family.”

“Of course,” Gingka answered in a calm voice. 

The Dragon Emperor family were the main sponsors of the WBBA and they were also one of the most powerful families in Japan. You didn’t mess with either of the Hagane or the Dragon Emperor.

“Then, you must know that Ryuga is a candidate to become the king of the Metal Kingdom, right?”

“Well, he is the heir of his father’s business, so yes.”

Ryo nodded, “Well, his father, and multiple powerful people—including me—decided to talk. We would marry our sons off to the heirs of other kingdoms and/or companies. The reason for this is because it would increase our chances of one our heirs becoming the Metal King. And you know how Japan is looking to dissolve the monarch. But as the son of the director of the WBBA you still have a chance.”

Gingka shifted in his seat. He was starting to get uncomfortable and impatient. “Is that all?”

“No, actually, Ryuga’s father and I struck a deal along with the other powerful people. We’ve decided that you will become Ryuga’s husband.”

_Blue light. All Gingka Hagane could see was blue light._

It was world shattering. It was mind boggling. Gingka could fell his heart dropped into his stomach. This could not be happening. He was not about to be married off to his greatest enemy. Even in school, those two would argue and figure things out with violence. There was no one those two would get married. _There was no way!_

Gingka finally croaked, “What?”

Ryo actually had the audacity to look sad. “I know it’s bad, Gingka. But we can’t lose our relationship with them. You two will have your official marriage announcement in April at the Spring Ball. I wish we could have come up with something, but this all I could do.”

Gingka nodded numbly before standing up. “Can I go now.” He wasn’t really asking.

“O-of Course, Gingka. Again, I’m sorry.”

Gingka rushed out of there before he could hear the rest of the apology. Tears filled his eyes as he rushed down the hallway. He needed someone to talk to. He needed a friend. He needed....

———————

“Aw, man. I am so sorry that you’re getting married off to that guy.” Masamune consoled him as he finished ordering for the both of them.

“I mean, I am kinda glad that I don’t have to be a part of this Legendary Blader marriage thingy or whatever. But I feel bad that you have to marry Ryuga. That guy is just the _worst_.”

Gingka quietly chuckled, “Yeah.....wait, how come you don’t have to get married to some stranger?”

“Huh? Oh, because Kyoya is older than me.”

“Yeah, but he’s a bastard. Aren’t you the proper heir to the throne?”

Masamune shook his head, “Nah, just because my father decided to have an affair with the Queen of the Savannah doesn’t mean Kyoya isn’t recognized as the heir. He just gets to be the heir of two kingdoms.”

“Oh, that makes sense. What about King? He’s the Prince of the Mediterranean and your boyfriend.”

“Aht, aht! _Ex_ -boyfriend! We broke up like two months ago. Now, you got me all depressed. Waiter, where’s my food?!”

Gingka bowed his head. He totally forgot about how Masamune came to him sobbing because of his failed first love. “I’m sorry to bring that up.”

The waiter started placing dishes while his friend waved his apology away. “It’s okay. Time to dig in.”

The two of them ate and started up a casual conversation. Gingka talked about new attack moves he’s come up with, and how he’s been spending time with this space nerd named Yuki Mizusawa. Masamune talked about his friends he made in America, and also about how he’s rekindling his friendship with Kyoya.

“Speaking of family, how are you related to Madoka? She looks nothing like your parents.”

“Oh, she’s a slave.”

“Huh?”

“Madoka was a slave from the Republic of Australia. My parents bought her and then freed her. They always wanted a daughter so they just used her.”

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah... Why do you ask?”

“Oh, um, I just wanted to know how a pretty girl like her ended up being related to you and Kyoya. I mean, you’re not the most attractive princes.”

“Hey!” Masamune feigned being insulted while Gingka laughed. “Back off. This is supposed to be a fun night.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gingka trailed off as he could feel himself spiraling in his brain. He was supposed to get married in four months. “It would have been nice to fall in love though.”

Masamune looked up at him and offered him a soft smile. “Hey, look, it’s snowing. Wanna catch a few snowflakes or have another round of drinks?

Gingka looked towards the window before sighing. He turned back to his childhood friend, “Drinks.”

“Yo, waiter! Another round!”

———————

_This is it. No turning back now._

Gingka leaned forward to look at Ryuga past Kyoya. Today was the day of the Spring Ball. Today was the day the wedding of all the Legendary Bladers would be announced. Today was the day the Gingka’s fate would be decided.

Hikaru’s voice boomed through the hall, “Now introducing your new Legendary Bladers.”

_Here we go._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this edition of the story. Every main cast character and villain will get their own one-shot. And maybe a few supporting characters.
> 
> Here’s the link for Madoka’s dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/130745195411112203/


End file.
